Marco Jr./Галерея
Скриншоты S3E32 Exterior view of Diaz Household.png S3E32 Star and Marco appears outside Diaz Household.png S3E32 Woman waving a diaper flag.png S3E32 Star 'what kind of party is this?'.png S3E32 Cardboard stand of a stork.png S3E32 Marco confused by the stork stands.png S3E32 Star 'doesn't it say on the invite?'.png S3E32 Marco 'I don't have time to read invites!'.png S3E32 Star and Marco approaching the house.png S3E32 Star and Marco see Angie at the front door.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'who's having the baby?'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz standing in front of Marco.png S3E32 Angie revealing her pregnant belly.png S3E32 Star and Marco shocked by Angie's belly.png S3E32 Star excited and Marco in shock.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'when did this happen?!'.png S3E32 Rafael appears on the front porch.png S3E32 Marco Jr.'s ultrasound.png S3E32 Star Butterfly excitedly shaking Marco.png S3E32 Marco 'you're naming him Marco Jr.?'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'after you'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'that's not how it works!'.png S3E32 Marco 'name your son after your son!'.png S3E32 Angie pointing at Marco Jr.'s mole.png S3E32 Marco excited to be a big brother.png S3E32 Marco discouraged by what he missed.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'you've been busy'.png S3E32 Angie asking Marco for a hug.png S3E32 Marco hugging Angie with one arm.png S3E32 Angie 'squeezing you out of my body'.png S3E32 Marco looking surprised at his mother.png S3E32 Angie looking threateningly at Marco.png S3E32 Marco and Angie Diaz hugging.png S3E32 Marco 'we have a baby to shower!'.png S3E32 People at the Diazes' baby shower.png S3E32 Star Butterfly touching Angie's belly.png S3E32 Rafael 'stealing one of our sons is enough'.png S3E32 Marco shoving Star out of the way.png S3E32 Marco Diaz touching Angie's belly.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'I don't feel anything'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'he must have stopped'.png S3E32 Marco 'because he doesn't like me'.png S3E32 Angie 'his brain is the size of a grape'.png S3E32 Angie 'I'm gonna eat a bag of grapes'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz making a realization.png S3E32 Star 'that invitation you didn't read'.png S3E32 Gustav giving presents to Rafael.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'I didn't get a gift'.png S3E32 Star 'pop on over to Quest Buy'.png S3E32 Star nudging Marco with her elbow.png S3E32 Marco unsure about going to Quest Buy.png S3E32 Star Butterfly pulling Marco by the arm.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie talking to Mrs. Morrison.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie notice Marco leaving.png S3E32 Marco 'run out and grab some ice'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'we have plenty of ice'.png S3E32 Marco 'ice they harvest from a glacier'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz excited about glacier ice.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'don't be gone too long'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'no problemo'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz throwing his ice away.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'until Marco gets back'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'I will wait'.png S3E32 Interior view of Quest Buy.png S3E32 Marco 'none of this stuff is safe'.png S3E32 Star holding a poison capsule pacifier.png S3E32 Poison expelling from a baby pacifier.png S3E32 Star 'safer than not having enemies'.png S3E32 Marco 'I am not giving the baby'.png S3E32 Star pointing at a Quest Buy gift card.png S3E32 Quest Buy gift card in countdown mode.png S3E32 QB gift card shooting lasers at a goblin.png S3E32 Marco Diaz flatly answering 'no'.png S3E32 Marco 'the perfect reminder of me'.png S3E32 Marco 'I might not be around much'.png S3E32 Star Butterfly has the perfect idea.png S3E32 Atelier de Cobalt Ferrero entrance.png S3E32 Star and Marco entering Cobalt's atelier.png S3E32 Star and Marco in Cobalt Ferrero's atelier.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero painting a portrait.png S3E32 Star Butterfly meets Cobalt Ferrero.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero 'what do you want?'.png S3E32 Star 'one of your legendary portraits'.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero poking Marco's nose.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'this is a bad idea'.png S3E32 Marco looking at portrait of Rich Pigeon.png S3E32 Star Butterfly 'that's a portrait'.png S3E32 Marco shocked by the realistic portrait.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero 'not even finished yet'.png S3E32 Marco shocked by Rich Pigeon's portrait.png S3E32 Marco smelling Rich Pigeon's scent.png S3E32 Posing perch covered in bird poop.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'it's the perfect gift!'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'a portrait that realistic'.png S3E32 Marco 'I'll be there with my family'.png S3E32 Cobalt 'we got a lot of work to do'.png S3E32 Cobalt 'I have to study you closely'.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero 'I have to live with you'.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero 'eat a lock of your hair'.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero 'weeks, maybe months'.png S3E32 Marco 'can't you do something faster?'.png S3E32 Cobalt 'I never compromise my work'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz giving Cobalt 650 dollars.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero holding a Scantron sheet.png S3E32 Cobalt giving Marco a Scantron sheet.png S3E32 Marco 'I don't have time for a pop quiz!'.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero 'it's an Essence Test'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz taking an Essence Test.png S3E32 Marco 'how is this supposed to help'.png S3E32 Marco quickly filling in the Scantron sheet.png S3E32 Marco filling in Scantron sheet bubbles.png S3E32 Marco finishes filling in Scantron bubbles.png S3E32 Marco finishes taking the Essence Test.png S3E32 Cobalt looking at Marco's finished test.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero 'let's make some art!'.png S3E32 Marco's reflection in Cobalt's gold teeth.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero painting Marco's portrait.png S3E32 Wall clock in Cobalt Ferrero's atelier.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero painting vigorously.png S3E32 Marco Diaz posing for Cobalt's portrait.png S3E32 Cobalt squeezes Marco's essence into a bowl.png S3E32 Cobalt throws Marco's essence at the canvas.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero finishes Marco's portrait.png S3E32 The Morrisons leaving the baby shower.png S3E32 Star and Marco return to Marco's parents.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'they were all sold out'.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz pouring juice out of his cup.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'I know I'm not always here'.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie touched by Marco's gift.png S3E32 Marco showing the portrait to his parents.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie shocked by the portrait.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'you paid money for that?'.png S3E32 Star and Marco looking at the portrait.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero's portrait of Marco Diaz.png S3E32 Rafael 'he got the proportions all wrong'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'it was a nice thought'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz ashamed of his poor gift.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz telling a baby Marco story.png S3E32 Star and Angie laughing at Rafael's story.png S3E32 Star and Angie looking at Marco.png S3E32 Star, Rafael, and Angie look at Marco.png S3E32 Star sees something on Marco's face.png S3E32 Marco Diaz wiping his mouth.png S3E32 Marco Diaz has a deformed chin.png S3E32 Star surprised by Marco's deformed chin.png S3E32 Star and Angie looking at Marco's chin.png S3E32 Marco starts turning into the painting.png S3E32 Star and Diazes look over at the painting.png S3E32 Lopsided portrait of Marco Diaz.png S3E32 Marco 'I get it, the portrait stinks'.png S3E32 Marco 'just trying to do something'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz's teeth lock together.png S3E32 Close-up on Marco's deformed teeth.png S3E32 Star and the Diazes look shocked at Marco.png S3E32 Marco Diaz mumbling angrily.png S3E32 Angie 'don't use that kind of language'.png S3E32 Angie 'maybe if we destroy the painting'.png S3E32 Marco's painting gets blasted with magic.png S3E32 Marco's painting gets reduced to ashes.png S3E32 Star Butterfly reduces the painting to ashes.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie look at Marco's unchanged face.png S3E32 Star 'there's only one thing left to do'.png S3E32 Minotaur woman posing on a couch.png S3E32 Cobalt painting minotaur woman's portrait.png S3E32 Star Butterfly 'look what your painting did'.png S3E32 Star pointing at Marco's deformed face.png S3E32 Deformed Marco looking at Cobalt Ferrero.png S3E32 Cobalt 'the painting is just a reflection'.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero 'no extra charge!'.png S3E32 Star 'there's gotta be some way to fix this'.png S3E32 Star Butterfly holding the painting's ashes.png S3E32 Cobalt 'true art can never be destroyed'.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero 'take the Essence Test again'.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero's Essence Test.png S3E32 Marco Diaz reaching for Cobalt's pencil.png S3E32 Marco Diaz's fingers twisting.png S3E32 Marco Diaz's fingers become frozen.png S3E32 Marco Diaz's frozen facial expression.png S3E32 Marco's fingers curl as he reaches for pencil.png S3E32 Marco barely picks up Cobalt's pencil.png S3E32 Pencil falls out of Marco Diaz's hands.png S3E32 Marco Diaz picking up the pencil again.png S3E32 Marco successfully picks up the pencil.png S3E32 Marco Diaz's arms straightening out.png S3E32 Marco Diaz's fingers forcibly clasp.png S3E32 Star and Diazes worried about Marco.png S3E32 Marco's parents offer to take test for him.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie looking confident.png S3E32 Deformed Marco looking at his parents.png S3E32 Marco's body flattens into a board.png S3E32 Star, Rafael, and Angie very freaked out.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero eating popcorn.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie taking the Essence Test.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie remember Marco's childhood.png S3E32 Star Butterfly looking worriedly at Marco.png S3E32 Deformed Marco looking worriedly at Star.png S3E32 Star jumps onto the table in front of Angie.png S3E32 Star Butterfly 'we have to be really careful'.png S3E32 Angie pulling answer sheet out from under Star.png S3E32 Angie accidentally smacks Rafael with the sheet.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'I am not bleeding'.png S3E32 Star pulling the sheet away from Angie.png S3E32 Rafael 'the Marco of today is very frightening'.png S3E32 Deformed Marco Diaz looking sad.png S3E32 Star 'I just mean he's grown up'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz 'I know my own son'.png S3E32 Star 'sorry, but the answer is D'.png S3E32 Star and Angie looking over at Marco.png S3E32 Deformed Marco looking sad at Angie.png S3E32 Angie 'I was wrong about my own son?'.png S3E32 Deformed Marco looking ashamed.png S3E32 Rafael Diaz 'this is sad'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz giving Star the answer sheet.png S3E32 Star Butterfly taking Marco's Essence Test.png S3E32 Rafael and Angie Diaz looking confused.png S3E32 Star 'you two have some catching up to do'.png S3E32 Star filling in answer sheet bubbles.png S3E32 Star fills in the last answer sheet bubble.png S3E32 Star giving the finished sheet to Cobalt.png S3E32 Star, Marco, and Marco's parents look worried.png S3E32 Cobalt pours Marco's essence on painting ashes.png S3E32 Cobalt Ferrero picking his teeth.png S3E32 Star and Marco's parents look over at Marco.png S3E32 Deformed Marco starting to glow.png S3E32 Deformed Marco glowing brightly.png S3E32 Marco Diaz returns to normal.png S3E32 Star Butterfly hugging Marco Diaz.png S3E32 Star happy Marco is back to normal.png S3E32 Marco Diaz hugging his parents.png S3E32 Angie 'we have some catching up to do'.png S3E32 Rafael 'my beautiful son is all grown up!'.png S3E32 Marco Diaz 'without knowing who I am'.png S3E32 Angie Diaz tells Marco to visit anytime.png S3E32 Angie making scissors with her fingers.png S3E32 Cobalt offering a special on family portraits.png S3E32 Marco refusing Cobalt Ferrero's offer.png en:Marco Jr./Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона